<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All The Good Girls Go To Hell by itachislittlecrow (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369518">All The Good Girls Go To Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/itachislittlecrow'>itachislittlecrow (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Childhood Trauma, Choking, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hair-pulling, Healing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Bondage, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Slapping, Soulmates, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Character, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/itachislittlecrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch from Midgard performs a ritual to Freyja and is brought to Asgard for what she thinks will be a time to learn from Freyja, but does not realize the goddess has other plans... For her to be the servant of her son, Loki, in whatever ways he desires. </p><p>Evangeline will have to learn how to survive Loki's wrath and come to terms with her new life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ocean Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! This is my first Thor/Avengers-y fic and I'm sooo excited! I'm thinking this will be a rather long story but updates may be kind of slow because I work a looottt. Anyways, comments and love are always appreciated! Let me know what you think and also if you have any suggestions for plot! Thank you! ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            It was late when Eva finally got off work. There had been a small rush in the bookstore at the end of the night. A group of bored teenagers coming in to disrupt the order of things and then leave, causing her to have to stay later than normal.</p><p>            Eva huffed a sigh, locking the door in the back alley before heading out into the chilly drizzle that fell upon the city streets. The headlights of passing cars were almost blinding on the wet pavement and she shivered from the damp cold, rubbing her arms to try and warm up. Luckily, the little apartment where she stayed wasn’t far away, and after a few blocks the skinny brick building tucked back between two business, finally came into sight. She buzzed in, grateful for the dryness of the lobby even if it did smell like a wet dog in there, and then began the ascent to the 5<sup>th</sup> floor.</p><p>            “Hi Hel,” Eva smiled, as she was immediately greeted by the black cat pacing in the doorway. She dropped her keys on the counter and, maneuvering past the furry beast who was rubbing against her calves, went into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. At last, sweet relief. The drizzle had become a downpour now, judging by the noise against the windows which sounded like someone was throwing pebbles against the glass. Hel meowed by her feet that were dangling above the floor.</p><p>            “Alright, alright. I’m up.” Eva propped herself up on her shoulders. Tonight, was a winter full moon. She smiled to herself, having prepared for weeks for the ritual she had planned for this night. Gathering bits and pieces here and there from her favorite occult shop with what spare money she had.</p><p>            She rose from the bed and walked to her altar. Everything was set up perfectly, having made sure of that before leaving for work that morning. One hawk’s feather was placed neatly on the tablet of Yggdrasil, three black candles, and the fang of a snake. Eva’s fingers drifted over the oakwood before she turned to the closet and began undressing, choosing a plain, black, cotton sundress to change into. It also happened to be the nicest dress she owned. Next, she freed her hair of its tight braid. Raven locks cascading down her back in soft ripples that fell just above her hip.</p><p>            What’s next? She thought, nervously picking at her fingers. There wasn’t much more she could do to make herself presentable, she wasn’t a very presentable person in the first place. Although, that wasn’t her fault. It was the working over 40 hours a week and barely making ends meet that made self-care fall to the wayside. Eva sighed, giving up on any further preening and moved to kneel before her altar.</p><p>            With a deep breath her eyes slipped closed, hands folded gently in her lap. She focused on the tap of the rain outside, the white noise of cars in the streets below. Every inhale filling her stomach, ribs, then chest, followed by the unwinding of tense muscles with each exhale. She could even hear Hel purring softly on the bed now.</p><p>            “Freyja, I call upon thee to come forth and be seen.</p><p>            Be far or be near, guide me away from here.</p><p>            I give myself to you, to do with what you will do.</p><p>            Grace me with your wisdom, so that I may learn…</p><p>            true strength and love.”</p><p>            Eva slowly opened her eyes, then reaching for the lighter that sat on the altar and lighting each of the black candles. Once they were lit, she picked up the hawk feather and thrust it into the flame of the center candle, watching intently as the vane curled and turned to embers before falling to ash.</p><p>            “Goddess, please.”</p><p>            Silence. She was met with silence.</p><p>            After a few moments Eva sighed, setting down what was left of the feather. She looked around the room despondently, hoping that if she waited maybe something might happen. Still, nothing did. Hel jumped off the bed behind her and hurried out of the room.</p><p>            The rain was heavier now, and a deep rumble of thunder sounded somewhere in the distance. She rose from the floor, feeling a twitch of anger at how serene everything was. Would her efforts always be this pointless? She kicked a pillow that was on the floor against the wall, muttering in bitter despair.</p><p>            Not sure of what else to do and burdened by disappointment, she chose to crawl into bed, not caring that she was still wearing the sundress as she pulled the covers up over her head.</p><p>            “Please. Take me away from here.” She whispered, tears welling in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. Eva buried her face in the pillow, letting the sobs wrack her body until she finally fell into a deep restless sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>            Golden sunlight filtered through gossamer curtains, illuminating the room in a honey glow. Eva rolled onto her side with a sleepy sigh. Just outside the door were footsteps, somebody running by. She shot up in the bed. Who the hell was in her apartment?</p><p>            But, looking around, this wasn’t <em>her</em> apartment at all.</p><p>            She blinked a few times, gazing around the room in awe. Floor to ceiling windows stretched up each wall and lavish furniture covered every surface, all golden frames with cream offsets, and then white marble floors. The room was stunning, but the giant plush bed she was currently laying in was probably the best part.</p><p>            Suddenly, the door opened, and a woman walked in. Somehow, she looked older and younger all at once. Strikingly beautiful with long, amber hair that was braided down her back, and dressed in a beautiful flowing gown which had golden embroidery elaborately sewn into the bodice.</p><p>            “Oh good, you’re awake.” The woman smiled gently at her, slightly lifting the skirt of her long gown as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>            “Wh-where am I?” Eva scooted back against the headboard, unsure of whether or not to trust the woman. “Who are you?”</p><p>            “Don’t you know? It was you who asked for me, and to come here after all.” Her laugh was like the sweet chime of bells, kind eyes wrinkling from her amusement. The sight of it made Eva’s heart warm. It reminded her of her mother.</p><p>            As she stared at the woman, realization slowly began to settle in. But it couldn’t be, could it? It couldn’t have actually worked, right?</p><p>            “…Freyja?” Eva spoke hesitantly, feeling insane for even questioning it.</p><p>            “Yes?” Freyja smiled at her, reaching forward to take the girls hand in her own. Eva shook her head in disbelief, looking around the room again. It worked. It <em>actually</em> worked.</p><p>            “I-I can’t believe it. Is this Asgard?!” Her eyes were wide with excitement and she felt like she could have cried again, though this time from joy.</p><p>            “Yes, and we are in the Asgardian Palace.” Freyja nodded, gesturing to the windows surrounding them. At that Eva jumped up from the bed, rushing over to one of the windows where she threw the curtains aside and then gasped in amazement at the sprawling city below.</p><p>            It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Tall gold buildings towering over white cobblestone streets and in the distance, the rainbow bridge stretched out far over the ocean, so far she couldn’t even see the end.</p><p>            “It’s beautiful.” Was all she could even think to say, both hands pressed against the glass.</p><p>            The bedroom doors burst open and she whipped around in surprise just as a towering giant of a man strode in. His blonde hair fell just above his broad shoulders and she swore that just <em>one</em> of his arms was probably as big as her entire body, which she couldn’t help but gape in utter amazement at.</p><p>            “Mother-” Thor began but then stopped when his eyes fell upon the girl standing by the window. “Oh, forgive me. I was unaware you had company.” He said, bowing apologetically.</p><p>            “You’re quite alright, my son.” She smiled, patting the bed beside her for him to come forward. Eva couldn’t help but laugh slightly at the boyish smile that lit up his face before he hurried over to take the seat beside his mother. Thor looked up at her, smiling in return.</p><p>            “And who is this?” He asked, turning to Freyja.</p><p>            “This is Evangeline. She has come here to study under me.”</p><p>            Eva attention snapped to her, a rush of excitement coursing through her at the thought of getting to learn from the goddess herself. This was all too much to even believe. Here she stood, before Freyja and Thor themselves, in the flesh. She took a shuddering breath.</p><p>            “Then a lucky student she is.” Thor smiled affectionately at his mother and she patted his arm.</p><p>            “Well I suppose I should give her the grand tour.” Freyja rose from the bed and walked over to Eva, gently taking her arm and linking it with her own. Eva swore there were flakes of gold in the woman’s skin now that she was this close. “Come, child.”</p><p>            Freyja lead her out of the room and Thor followed, bidding them farewell as he headed the opposite direction down the ornate corridor. The ceilings were tall and arching like a cathedral, and murals of great wars and myths decorated the walls. Eva couldn’t even keep up with everything there was to look at.</p><p>            First, Freyja showed her the dining hall. Which that alone took her breath away, the table in the center of room was so massive it looked as though it could seat over three hundred people at least. But they didn’t linger there, next moving onto the library. Here, Freyja couldn’t tear her away.</p><p>            Eva trailed her fingers along the spines of the old books, walking down one of the seemingly never-ending rows. Freyja smiled as she watched her.</p><p>            “This is my son’s favorite place to come to find peace, as well.” She said, a mysterious glint in her eye that Eva <em>did </em>happen to notice.</p><p>            “Thor?” She questioned, looking over her shoulder at the woman.</p><p>            “No, my other son.” Freyja looked down in thought, “Loki.”</p><p>            Eva hummed a response, gazing up at the window above their heads that caught each ray of sunlight like drops of water on a spiderweb.</p><p>            “Come along, there’s more.” Freyja held out her arm and Eva took it once again, letting her lead them back into the corridor. After a moment, they stepped out into the garden through an arching entryway and that’s when Eva realized she wasn’t wearing any shoes, feeling the green grass soft against her bare skin. Tall trees surrounded them, willowy branches with sun-paled leaves swaying in the wind, and flowers of no species she’d ever seen wrapped around each base.</p><p>            “This is where we will study.” Freyja turned to her, nodding to the girl who was practically bubbling with excitement. “Go, explore. You will find me when you’re ready.” She smiled and Eva didn’t need any other excuse to go running through the woods, laughing in joy at the freedom and beautiful summer day that surrounded her.</p><p>            Her heart was pounding in her chest, hair flying behind her till she finally collapsed against one of the trees in a fit of hysterical laughter. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this kind of happiness. The world alone there was too beautiful for words, she could never leave the forest and die just as happily.</p><p>            Looking around, Eva noticed she had come into a small clearing. The sun shone brightly there, warming the grass and making the fragrant flowers sweeten the air. It couldn’t hurt to enjoy this for a moment, right? She thought, settling down on the ground before she laid back, the sun still golden and bright behind her closed eyes. Her already tan skin was radiant in the light, the sundress she wore bunching up around her hips, so it barely covered her upper thighs. One black strap had slipped down her shoulder as her hand rested beside her head.</p><p>            The warmth was too good to resist, lulling her in and out of a peaceful, dreamless sleep. What left was there to dream of? All her wishes had come true, and her mother would be so proud to see her here, like this…</p><p>            “As much as I’m enjoying this view I must ask, who are you?” A deep, silky voice came from above her and Eva’s eyes flew open in shock, nearly jumping out of her skin at the sight of someone standing over her.  </p><p>            “I-I’m sorry I didn’t realize anyone else was out here!” Eva stammered, flushed and startled as she sat up and quickly tried to readjust her dress.</p><p>            “Don’t be proper on my behalf. Although you look quite appealing both ways.” He flashed a set of perfect white teeth in a provocative smile, the suggestion behind his words making her cheeks heat up.</p><p>            “Who are you?” She muttered, staring nervously at her knees while she pulled down the skirt of her dress.</p><p>            “I asked you first.” He teased, now smirking as he stood quite casually with his hands in his pockets, as if completely unphased.</p><p>            “My name is Eva. I’ve… I’ve come here to study under Freyja.”  She couldn’t help the uncertainty in her words, still a little bit in disbelief.</p><p>            “Ah, so you’re a witch then?” His interest was piqued at this, though he hid it well. Still, he watched her intently, taking in her features and at that she met his gaze again, her green eyes locking onto his.</p><p>            “Yes.” She replied. This time, sure of her answer. The smirk returned and now he took one hand from his pocket, holding it out to her.</p><p>            “Then we share the same interest,” Eva shyly took his hand. “I, am Loki.” He said, helping her up. Once she was standing, the distance between them was scarce and she could even smell his musky, masculine scent. Incense smoke and something else she couldn’t quite place.</p><p>            “Your mother said you prefer the company of books, too.” She was shocked by how calm she spoke because something about him made her feel daring, as if he was challenging her, and she couldn’t resist accepting.</p><p>            “Yes. Though I have to say, I’m finding your company quite preferable.” He looked down at Eva, at least a head taller than her. Loki brought her hand that he was still holding to his lips, noting the way her eyes widened at the feeling of his skin against hers. Her skin was soft, and he could feel her pulse racing.</p><p>            “I’m sure I’m not the only one.” Eva scoffed and he laughed. A real laugh that made her stomach twist over how ridiculously attractive he was. She mentally scolded herself for thinking about what it’d feel like to have those long fingers caressing her skin elsewhere.</p><p>            “Jealous already, love?” He taunted, taking the opportunity to begin stalking around her like an animal circling it’s prey. She rolled her eyes, trying hard to seem indifferent.</p><p>            “What’s there to be jealous of?” She crossed her arms and then silently cursed the strap of her dress as it fell from her shoulder again. She heard Loki chuckle darkly behind her, making her hair stand on end, and suddenly he was standing so close he was nearly pressed against her back. His hand slid up her arm till his fingers reached where the strap of her dress had fallen.</p><p>            “Would you like me to show you?” Loki’s breath was hot on her skin, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear as he slid the strap back up onto her shoulder. Eva’s skin felt like it was on fire, his proximity making her heart race. There was no denying the pulse of arousal she felt that made her thighs clench instinctively. This was all too much.</p><p>            Before she could lose her inhibitions completely, she spun around, stumbling backwards to put some distance between them.</p><p>            “I didn’t come here to learn from you, trickster.” She practically spat the last part, annoyed by how easily he’d almost convinced her to succumb to him and chose to chalk that up to nothing but his own deceitful magic. Loki’s crude smirk remained but he for allowed the distance between them.</p><p>            “Then you’ll be remiss of a very important lesson.” He tutted disapprovingly, taking a step towards her which Eva mirrored by taking a step back. That just made it all the more fun for him, watching her try so hard to act unaffected though still unable to hide her fear. It’d been decades since someone had sparked his interest in such a way.</p><p>            “And what lesson would that be?” Eva stepped back as he stepped forward again and again until she felt her back hit a tree. There was no getting out of this now without blatantly running away while screaming at the top of her lungs.</p><p>            To her dismay Loki stepped forward till once again, they were mere inches apart. Both of his palms slammed against the tree beside her head, causing her to jump in surprise. His arms were like a cage around her and his long black hair tickled her cheek as he leaned down, blue eyes startingly vivid with the intensity of his gaze.</p><p>            “Obedience.” The way that one word rolled off his tongue made her shudder, goosebumps rising on her skin. He grinned in triumph, watching the submissiveness she couldn’t fight any longer finally reveal itself.</p><p>            “I’ll be waiting, when you’re ready to learn.”</p><p>            The warm feeling of his body around her disappeared and when she opened her eyes, he was gone.</p>
<hr/><p>            Eva was lost in thoughts of the silver-tongued prince, wandering back down the hallway while her fingertips traced idly along the wall. The sun was setting, she could see the shades of pink and lavender in the sky outside each passing window. Without realizing it, Eva had made her way back to the library, her feet apparently having a mind of their own to lead her there.</p><p>            “Did you enjoy the garden?” Came Freyja’s voice somewhere among the books, the sound of it putting Eva’s heart more at peace.</p><p>            “I did,” She walked to where the voice had come from and found Freyja lounging in a window seat, a book on her knees. “It reminded me of my mother.” Eva sat at the end by her feet.</p><p>            “And where is your mother now?” Freyja closed the book and sat it aside, giving her full attention.</p><p>            “I’m not sure, she died a few years ago. Suicide.” Eva pulled at some stray threads on the hem of her dress. “I hope she’s happy wherever she is.”</p><p>            “I see.” Freyja nodded, now turning to gaze out the window. “You know, I have brought you here for a reason, child.”</p><p>            Eva’s gaze shot up at this, staring at the goddess in confusion.</p><p>            “But that will come later. For now, you should go and rest. Tomorrow we will begin your studies.” Freyja smiled softly at her before rising from the window seat.</p><p>            Eva followed slowly behind as they walked back to the room where she had first woken up. Once Freyja bid her goodnight and closed the door, a nervous anxiety settled over Eva. She wandered around the room at first, admiring the beautiful art that adorned each wall and wondering what stories they might have told.</p><p>            When she finally gave up on pacing and walked to the bed, there was a white, silk nightgown already laid out for her. The fabric was soft to the touch, with thin straps made of pink lace. Perhaps a bath would help to relax, she thought and picked up the nightgown before walking into the adjoining bathroom.</p><p>            Hot water came flooding from the faucet and filled the massive clawfoot tub in a surprisingly short amount of time. Eva stripped from her sundress and hung it over a towel rack on one wall, then stepping into the delightfully warm water and letting herself sink neck deep. This was <em>definitely</em> the most luxurious bath she had ever taken in her life.</p><p>Steamy air clouded the mirrors and she leaned out of the tub for a moment to grab a ribbon so she could tie back her hair. Afterwards, with a deep breath, her eyes slipped closed and head fell back against the edge of the tub.</p><p>What an unbelievable day it had been. One second, she was in awful New York and the next in Asgard, a place she hadn’t even been completely sure truly existed. For a moment, she couldn’t help but wonder if she would ever return home. What was left there? No family, no friends, nothing.</p><p>            “You could stay here.”</p><p>            His voice sent her flying up from the tub so fast she slammed her shin into the faucet, yelping in pain as she scrambled to cover herself with her arms, water flying everywhere.</p><p>            Loki was leaned against the wall, this time dressed only in plain black slacks and a long-sleeved black button down. He had decided, while waiting, that she would take far longer than his patience allowed, and it would be better to take matters into his own hands.</p><p>Eva scooted as close as she could to the wall of the tub, trying as best she could to shield herself from his ever-roaming gaze.</p><p>            “What the hell are you doing in here?! How did you even get in?!” She practically shrieked, cheeks flushed more from embarrassment now than the steam in the bathroom.</p><p>            “Ah, ah, ah. It’s not polite to shout, love.” He chided, pushing off the wall with his shoulder to walk closer to the bathtub. Eva was practically curled up into a ball as he stood over her, hands clasped nonchalantly behind his back.</p><p>            “That doesn’t answer my question.” She seethed, now glaring daggers at him. Loki merely chuckled at her annoyance and began rolling up his sleeves, revealing strong muscular forearms that made her heart jump with excitement. She winced when his hand came forward, but he simply reached past her, retrieving a pitcher from the shelf of the bathtub and then dipping it into the water which he poured over her back and shoulders.</p><p>            “Doors have never stopped me before.” He said and with his other hand pulled the end of the ribbon that held her hair up in a messy bun.</p><p>            “Loki, why are you doing this?” She practically whispered, feeling such a confused mix of emotions she wasn’t even sure how to react. Gently, his fingers tilted her chin up, so she was forced to look at him as he carefully poured the water over her raven black hair.</p><p>            “Because I want to.” Was the simple answer that made her heart race, and she still didn’t move to stop him. Of the only three men she had been with in her life, none had taken this kind of attention to her and the novelty of it was captivating. She kept her knees hugged tightly to her chest, to Loki’s disappointment, but she did allow him to wash her hair, fingers massaging into her scalp and running through her wet locks.</p><p>            Eva closed her eyes at the feeling, also to relieve herself of meeting his intense gaze.</p><p>            “Lay back.” He ordered; the tone of his voice more commanding than it had been so far. Eva took a deep breath and obeyed, keeping her eyes closed. She could hear Loki’s hum of approval above her as he admired her tanned skin beneath the water. Her breasts were small but perky and her hips flared out from where her waist dipped in, long legs crossed beneath the water.</p><p>            “Good girl,” Loki murmured, the hand that had been in her hair coming forward to cup her cheek. “You’re already learning.” His thumb brushed gently against her bottom lip. Eva felt a strange sense of pride at his praise, which only served to embarrass her further. Her eyes flew open when one of his hands wrapped around her ankle and began lifting her leg from the water. She tried to pull it back but the look he gave her was enough of a warning for her to stay still.</p><p>            Loki leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon her shin where she had slammed it into the faucet earlier, the pad of his thumb rubbing circles into her skin.</p><p>            “You still haven’t answered my question.” She sighed, watching as he lowered her leg back into the water. He straightened back up, a small smile playing at his lips, though the sinister nature of it made her skin crawl. </p><p>            “It is not mine to answer.” His eyes roamed her figure once more before finally settling to return her gaze. “Goodnight, Evangeline.” And with that, Loki disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Better To Be Lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The true purpose of Eva being brought to Asgard is finally revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short chapter so I am sorry for that, but things have been hectic as you all probably know! I hope everyone is safe and healthy right now, lots of love to you all and thank you for taking the time to read this! 💓 Ideas and suggestions are always appreciated 💓</p><p>This is the song that inspired me for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4mkqdzW2PUw 💓</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The next morning Eva awoke to a few servants in the room laying out a change of clothes for her and straightening up the room. She stretched her limbs out with a satisfied groan, turning her head to gaze out the window at the beautiful city below. The sun was still rising and made the sky a deep aqua color.</p><p>            Once she forced herself to get out of bed, she quickly dressed. They had left her a simple white sundress that had scalloped short sleeves and a silk white ribbon to tie around the waist. She brushed her hair out as best she could with her fingers, choosing to leave it down today instead. There were still no shoes around for her to wear, but it wasn’t really so bad considering how clean everything was kept there.</p><p>            She left her room cautiously, peering down both ends of the hallway before stepping out. The palace was abuzz that morning. Servants were running up and down the hall with determined expressions and Eva kept to the wall to stay out of the way.</p><p>            “Evangeline, is that you?” She heard Thor’s deep, rumbling voice behind her and turned with a relieved smile. It would be nice to have someone with her who knew their way around the palace.</p><p>            “Good morning,” She stood there awkwardly moment, not sure if she should curtsey or bow or some other thing to the man who stood before her. “Uhm, can you help me find Freyja? I’m supposed to start my studies today.”</p><p>            Thor nodded with a smile, offering his arm to her which she gratefully took.</p><p>            “Are you enjoying it here, so far?” He asked as they walked. “I know it is quite a bit different than Midgard.”</p><p>            “I am. Everything is so beautiful, it’s hard to believe it can even be real.” She smiled, letting him lead her down the hall.</p><p>            “I know my mother is very much looking forward to your becoming part of the family. As am I.” Eva furrowed her brow at his comment, wondering what he meant by ‘becoming part of the family’ as they rounded the corner into what looked to her like a meeting room, although it was a smaller and more intimate room than others.</p><p>            Freyja was seated upon a throne at the head of the room, staring up into a golden orb that was suspended in the air above their heads with nothing holding it up. The orb seemed almost translucent and Eva couldn’t tear her eyes away as Thor lead them forward. The more she stared the more she began to see swirling images within the flickering wisps gold.</p><p>            “Here, mother, I have brought Evangeline for you.” Thor bowed to his mother and gave Eva a brief smile before he strode out of the room, leaving the two alone. The goddess looked down from the glowing orb to the girl that stood nervously wringing her hands before her.</p><p>            “How did you sleep, child?” She rose from the throne and went down to where Eva stood.</p><p>            “Very well, thank you.”</p><p>            “Good. Today is the day where you will begin your true purpose for being here,” Freyja began, taking both Eva’s hands in her own. “I have brought you here, as you asked and desired, to learn from me. But there is something else…” She sighed deeply, now unable to meet the girls gaze.</p><p>            “What?” Eva was skeptical now, a sudden feeling of anxiety settling in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>            “You are also here to serve my son, Loki. My exchange to you, for tying you to his existence, is to teach you the magic you so crave to master. You are a powerful witch, with so much potential, and I need my son back,” Freyja looked up again and Eva could see the desperation in her eyes. “I am sorry for this, but I have no other choice. I hope you can understand.” With that Freyja released her grip and pressed both her hands into Eva’s chest.</p><p>            Eva gasped in shock as warmth spread from the goddess’s hands into her chest and down through her whole body. The energy was turning white hot as it coursed through her, her breath coming out in short, panicked bursts.</p><p>            “St-stop! Get away from me!” She screamed but couldn’t move, frozen in place. It felt like her body was burning from the inside out, hands trembling at the immense pain. Tears welled in her eyes and they were reflected by those in Freyja’s as well. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she could feel the burning searing deeper.</p><p>            “Please…” She sobbed, her whole body beginning to glow white from the energy Freyja was pouring into her, and then it all went black.</p><hr/><p>            Eva’s vision was still blurred, fading in and out, but she could hear people whispering above her.</p><p>            “Her energy is strong like yours, Loki.” Freyja’s voice spoke from somewhere to the side.</p><p>            “I’ll wait with her until she wakes up.” His voice was gentle, almost caring.</p><p>            Her consciousness faded to black once again.</p><hr/><p>            Sometime later her eyes finally fluttered open, taking a moment to adjust to the warm candlelight that illuminated the room. Loki was seated at a large oak desk, his back to her as he studied a complex spell tome. She sat up quietly, bare feet barely grazing the cold marble floor.</p><p>            “You’ve been unconscious for quite some time,” Loki’s voice startled her from her reverie. How had he even known she was awake?</p><p>            “What happened?” Her voice was still scratchy from screaming and her body ached, wincing as she stretched her arms overhead.</p><p>            “You are bound to me now, kitten. Mine, forever.” He enunciated the last two words and they each felt like a stab to her heart. This couldn’t be happening. How could she have been brought to Asgard to just be enslaved to a god? Tears welled up in Eva’s eyes.</p><p>            Loki snapped the book closed and rose from his seat, walking to where Eva now sat shuddering with silent sobs. As he sat down on the bed, he scooped her up into his arms, holding her close as she sat in his lap.</p><p>            “Why do you cry? Haven’t all of your dreams come true?” He gently brushed her hair back from her face, wiping the tears from her cheek with his thumb. Eva looked up at him with watery green eyes, her hands instinctively gripping the front of his shirt.</p><p>            “I did not dream of being your slave.” She whispered, staring pleadingly at him. What good could she even be as a slave? She wondered. She was only human after all.</p><p>            “It doesn’t have to be a cruel fate. I will treat you well and protect you, <em>if</em> you are respectful and obedient to me. This could be the best thing that’s ever happened to you, if you wish it to be.” Although his voice was kind his words struck fear within his heart and made her wonder, what would happen if she stepped out of line? In all the tales, Loki was a vengeful and mischievous god, and she couldn’t imagine what kinds of things he could put her through.</p><p>            “Wh-what would you have me do?” She let her hands fall into her lap, looking down at where they rest between her thighs.</p><p>            “It’s not as though I’ll have a schedule for you, love,” He laughed, and she couldn’t help but shudder at the sound, it was like music to her ears. His hand began rubbing up and down her side, pulling her closer to him. Eva blushed in response, hiding her face against his chest.</p><p>            As if she weighed nothing Loki lifted her from his lap and laid her on the bed, leaning over her with his arms on either side of her shoulders. Their faces were so close she could feel his breath on her lips, though she kept her eyes closed, too nervous to meet his gaze.</p><p>            “I want to taste you.” He murmured, his soft lips brushing against hers. She whimpered in response, turning her face to the side in embarrassment.</p><p>            “Manners, little girl.” He warned, gripping her chin between his thumb and fingers and forcing her to look at him. Eva’s eyes were wide in surprise now, gazing up at him innocently. Loki just smirked before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers, forcefully deepening the kiss when she started to struggle. After a moment her body won the war with her mind, and the way his tongue was exploring her mouth and the taste of him made her back arch, pressing her body harder against his.</p><p>            Loki pulled back, not even out of breath as Eva was panting and her cheeks were flushed pink.</p><p>            “Oh, you’re going to be fun.” He practically purred, dragging his tongue along her bottom lip. She was dizzy from the experience, skin overly sensitive and heated. Loki climbed on to the bed on top of her now, one of his legs settling between her thighs as he hovered over her.</p><p>            She bit back the moan that bubbled up at the feeling of his firm thigh pressed between her legs, rubbing delicious friction against her most sensitive spot. By the way that he already had her falling apart with barely a touch, she knew there’d be no resisting</p><p>            “I know you want it, darling.” He pressed his leg harder against her and she moaned softly. Her arm came up to lay across her eyes, hiding her face in shame, which only made Loki smirk with satisfaction. Her hips bucked up, grinding timidly against his leg now. He leaned down beside her ear and nibbled gently on her earlobe, making her shudder.</p><p>            “Are you wet for me?” He breathed, looking down to where she was rubbing more fervently against him now. She moaned in response, feeling the heat building in her lower belly and making her toes curl with pleasure. So close, her whole body was alight. His long black hair was tickling her neck and his lips were still tracing kisses along jaw. Her thighs clenched around his leg, desperate for more.</p><p>            And then Loki pulled away, standing up and straightening out his clothes as if they had just been casually discussing their plans for the day. Eva blinked a few times before she’d even registered what had happened.</p><p>            “But-!” She began furiously, moving to sit up. Before she could even finish his hand was clamped firmly over her mouth and he pushed her back down on the bed, holding her face hard in his grip till her cheek bones ached from the pressure.</p><p>            “You don’t make the rules here, sweet girl. I do. And you would be wise not to question it.” His voice was harsh and his gaze stern but it only served to make between her legs throb with arousal. <em>Almost</em> tempting her to challenge him just so he would stay a moment longer.</p><p>            Loki released his grip on her and straightened up again, satisfied with her nervous silence.</p><p>            “I have some business to attend to. You may do as you please, I will be gone awhile...” He paused then, suddenly staring at her with an intense gaze. “I will add though, you are never to touch yourself without my permission, and I will know if you have.” The last part sounded more like a threat and the spark of excitement she felt over it was shameful.</p><p>            “Yes, sir.” She said quietly and Loki smiled down at her.</p><p>            “Good girl.” Was the last thing he said, before turning to leave.</p><p>            As soon as the door closed behind him Eva jumped up, rushing over to his desk where she checked in the drawers and under books before moving onto the next part of the room. All her searching was to no avail. There was nothing in the room that she could even think to use as a weapon. It’d be a little bit too obvious to try and sneak attack him with a vase.</p><p>            Her hip bumped a book that was balanced on the edge of the nightstand and it fell to the ground with a thud, the pages splayed open at her feet. Eva leaned down to pick it up but stopped before she set it down, the word for conjuration catching her even though it was written in old English.</p><p>            <em>That’s it</em>, she thought. That would be the key to her escape. Magic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You Say This Could Be Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Hope you're all hanging in there 💖 Still trying to figure out where I'm going to take this story because I have the end written, but need to figure out the middle! I'm dumb like that. Anyways, love and comments are always appreciated! All of your comments make my day so thank you for inspiring me to continue with this story 💖 Stay tuned for chapter 4!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Eva cautiously made her way down the hall towards the library. Loki <em>had</em> said he would be gone awhile so she figured now was as good a time as any to do some research.</p><p>            Once in the library she breathed a sigh of relief, eyes scanning the spine of each book until one finally caught her eye. She pulled the book off the shelf and took a seat before flipping it open to thumb through the pages. Thankfully, that particular section was in a far corner of the massive library, and away from prying eyes.</p><p>            She skimmed the words, thoughts clouding her mind and making it hard to focus. The one question in her mind being: Why me? She couldn’t understand what a god like Loki could want with someone like her when he could have anyone and anything that he wanted. Her thoughts also kept drifting back to the way his hands felt on her, and the feel of his lips against her lips.</p><p>            “Gods, I have fucking problems...” She muttered, mentally slapping herself for being even the tiniest bit enthralled by<em> literally</em> everything about him.</p><p>            Eva sighed and turned her attention back to the book in her lap, forcing herself to focus.</p><hr/><p>            After what felt like an eternity of reading, the warm amber glow of the sun setting outside was her signal that it was time to head back. She carefully slid the book back in its place, making a mental note of that section and hurried out of the library, her bare feet quiet upon the marble floor of the empty hallway. Sconces were lit up along the walls, casting eerie shadows around her.</p><p>            She hurriedly ducked into the bedroom and then turned to close the door with a breath of relief. That hadn’t been so bad. If he was gone like this more often, there would be no problem figuring out how to get home with all the knowledge hidden within that library. Although understanding the old English and Nordic script would pose a challenge.</p><p>            Fresh fruit, bread, and cheese had been brought on a silver platter while she was gone and was on the nightstand beside the bed. Her mouth watered at the sight of food, stomach growling, and with a quick look around she hurried over to the overflowing plate.</p><p>            Delicious was an understatement when she finally sunk her teeth into one of the perfectly ripe strawberries, moaning at the exquisite taste. She hadn’t even noticed that they’d forgot to feed her all day and the day before, and now her stomach was growling for more. Which, she eagerly complied, picking up a big chunk of watermelon and practically inhaling it.</p><p>            She almost choked at the sound of the door opening, quickly wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and spinning around to face Loki just as he walked in. He stopped at the sight of her guilty expression, eyes dropping to the half-eaten plate of food beside her.</p><p>            To her relief he merely chuckled, closing the door behind him before walking over to where she stood.</p><p>            “Helping yourself, I see.” He hummed and swept her hair back over her shoulder, hand then moving to gently caress her neck.</p><p>            “I was hungry.” Eva cast her eyes to the floor, tapping her foot a little impatiently.</p><p>            “And you made quite a mess because of it,” His hand moved down and the back of it brushed against the front of her white dress, which now had spots of pink dotted all down the front from the strawberries.</p><p>            “Messy little girl.” He murmured and Eva blushed at his words. If she could have, she would have willed herself to melt into the marble beneath their feet.</p><p>            Loki took her hand and began leading her to the bathroom, but she pulled herself away, taking a step back defiantly.</p><p>            “I… I don’t want to take a bath right now.” She tried to sound confident but couldn’t help the falter in her voice. The way he slowly turned to look at her making her regret her decision to rebel. He furrowed his brow and then gave a slight laugh of disbelief, taking a step towards her.</p><p>            “Did I ask you what you wanted?” He spoke evenly.</p><p>            “Well… No, but-”</p><p>            “Then get in the bathroom, <em>now</em>.” His eyes narrowed at her, “Unless you want an ass so sore you can’t sit for a week.”</p><p>            “I thought you said I could do as I please.” Eva threw back, crossing her arms obstinately. After all, he <em>had</em> said that, and coupled with the fact that she wasn’t a child anymore, she shouldn’t be being told what to do.</p><p>            “Yes, on your own time. You’re on my time now, darling, and you’ll do as I please.” In one step he cleared the space between them and was towering over her. She swallowed the lump in her throat, having forgotten how much taller he was.</p><p>            “But I thought you said I wouldn’t have a schedule...” She <em>definitely</em> did not sound as certain as she’d been hoping for.</p><p>            “I’m going to count to five. If you’re not in that bathroom and undressed before I’m finished, I’ll put you over my knee and spank you until you’re crying like the little brat that you are.” His voice was low and threatening, and her heart skipped a beat over the way his icy blue eyes had her pinned to the spot.</p><p>            “One…”</p><p>            What kind of psychopath is he?! She thought. The war between her snarky side and her not-wanting-to-die-at-the-young-age-of-twenty side was raging, and she could feel her body heating up with anxiety.</p><p>            “Three…”</p><p>            How hard could he <em>really</em> hit her? She chewed her lip nervously.</p><p>            “Four…”</p><p>            And with that thought she ran past him into the bathroom, pulling her dress off over her head as quickly as possible.</p><p>            “Five.”</p><p>            Eva stood nervously in the center of the room, covering her bare chest with her arms because apparently bras weren’t apart of Asgardian culture and she had not worn one to bed the night she got kidnapped into this world. Her whole body was flushed with embarrassment and with every thud of his shoes upon the floor nearing the bathroom, she swore she was starting to hyperventilate.</p><p>            “That’s a good girl.” He cooed mockingly, and she flinched at his touch as he pried her arms down and held them against her sides, humming in approval when his eyes could finally roam her naked body.</p><p>            “Your skin is the color of honey,” He breathed against her ear, hands stroking up the sides of her arms. “I bet it tastes like honey too.”</p><p>            She shuddered at his words, gasping softly. Loki pulled away with a smirk, leaving her to stand in the center of the room while he went over and ran her bath. She stared at his back and chewed on her lip again. It was embarrassing the effect he had on her, the moisture between her thighs evident, impossible to fight against the dirty thoughts that filled her mind about him.</p><p>            He beckoned her over with two fingers, the sleeves of his robes now rolled up, and she scurried to the side of the tub, stepping in quickly and sinking beneath the shield of bubbles in the water.</p><p>            “Thank you, sir.” She said quietly, arms wrapped around her knees beneath the water.</p><p>            Loki reached over and grabbed a bottle and small sponge from the edge of the tub, then pouring some of the thick, clear substance onto it. He swept her hair over her shoulder and began scrubbing gentle circles across her bare back. His free hand lifted her arm by the wrist and washing it before switching to the other arm, then moving to her breasts where he payed extra attention. Squeezing soapy water over the perky mounds and licking his lips at the sight.</p><p>            When his hand moved beneath the water to wash her, Eva squirmed away, pulling her knees closer.</p><p>            “Darling, do you really want to test my patience any further tonight?” He sighed, giving her a dry look.</p><p>            “C-can I do it myself?” She looked up at him pleadingly.</p><p>            “No,” He reached into the water and grabbed her by the ankle, yanking her closer to him and sloshing water over the sides of the tub in the process. “You’re going to have to learn to accept being taken care of.”</p><p>            “This doesn’t really <em>feel</em> like being taken care of.” She snapped, glaring at him. Without a word, he stopped scrubbing her thighs and dropped the sponge in the water, rising silently from the ground and then offering his hand to help her out of the bath. She stared at it stubbornly, refusing to move.</p><p>            “Get. Up.” He practically growled. Eva didn’t budge, resting her chin on her knees.</p><p>            Before she could even blink Loki had her up by the arm and out of the bath, practically dragging her across the bathroom floor and into the bedroom. He threw her onto the bed, and she scrambled to the edge trying to put distance between them, but he grabbed her leg and yanked her back to him.</p><p>            “You’re a disrespectful little brat.” He snapped, dropping her legs so that she was bent over the bed before grabbing the back of the neck and forcing her face down into the duvet. Eva screamed and thrashed against him, flailing her legs out and praying she could land a decent kick. Unfortunately, he dodged each one easily.</p><p>            Loki kept her pinned down on the bed with one hand and his other hand came down with a harsh smack on her ass, making her yelp in pain.</p><p>            “Stop!” She cried out, gripping onto the sheets for dear life that were now soaked from the bathwater dripping off her.</p><p>            “You get ten,” Loki’s hand came down again. “If you start counting now it’ll go a lot faster.” He smirked, rubbing the sore spot for a moment before smacking her hard again.</p><p>            “F-four!” Eva stammered, hot tears spilling from her eyes and down her cheeks now. She’d never felt more humiliated in her life.</p><p>            “That’s my girl.” He soothed, the hand that had been holding her neck now moving to press between her shoulder blades.</p><p>            By the time she counted to ten, her skin felt raw and burning from the impact of each blow. Her back arched in agony as he mercilessly spanked her one last time and then finally, he let her collapse into a sobbing mess on the bed. Holding the sheets against her face in shame and embarrassment, her knees finally touched the floor as her body heaved with each sob.</p><p>            “Have you learned your lesson?” He asked, voice still stern.</p><p>            Eva nodded into the blanket between her tears, still refusing to meet his gaze.</p><p>            “And what’s that?”</p><p>            “T-to let you t-take care of me.” Her voice was hoarse from crying so hard and she buried her face into the blankets, trying to calm herself down.</p><p>            “See, that’s not so hard is it?”</p><p>            Anger surged through her at his mocking tone and she looked up at him finally, face red and puffy from crying.</p><p>            “I hate you.” She seethed and his eyes narrowed at her, turning cold once again.</p><p>            Loki grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her up till their faces were mere inches apart.</p><p>            “Did you really enjoy your punishment that much?” He sneered, tightening his grip on her hair till fresh tears welled up in her eyes. She clawed at his wrist desperately, scalp on fire from his harsh grip.</p><p>            Loki threw her on the bed and then stood up, dusting off the front of his robes with a huff of annoyance before heading to the door to leave.</p><p>            “I’ll be back after dinner. Hopefully by then you’ll be done with your fit.” His tone was indifferent, but he still slammed the door, betraying his irritation.</p><p>            Eva was now all alone with her misery, crying silent tears as she crawled beneath the covers of the bed. When would this nightmare end? She never thought she’d wish to go back to her old life but here she was, missing her cat and her boring old job. Her body was sore and achy, and she curled into a ball beneath the wet sheets, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. Her thoughts were ridden with doom and despair until she finally fell into a restless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hell Burns Delightfully</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More secrets unfold....</p><p>Trigger warning: (Past abuse/Suicide Reference/Rough Sex)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Ya girl got dirty, lmao... It was about time though! The slowburn was even killing me y'all! 🥵 🥵 🥵 Anywho, hope you guys are liking this fic so far! I've got plans for the next chapter so stay tuned! I'm grateful for all the kudos and comments, keeps me going 💓</p><p>It doesn't seem like things are getting much better in the world right now, so if any of you ever need to vent or anything I am here for you! Stay safe and healthy 💓</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Eva awoke to soft candlelight, the room around her dimly lit by each scattered candelabra. She winced when she sat up, still tender from earlier, and quickly rose to avoid sitting any longer than necessary.</p><p>            The palace, she noticed, was always colder at night, so she grabbed the emerald green robe that was slung over the back of Loki’s desk chair and held it close as she ventured to the door and out into the hallway.</p><p>            In the dim light, the hallway looked more like something she’d read in one of her gothic vampire novels back at home, and she shuddered at the thought of some cloaked figure lurking in the shadows. She shook the thoughts from her head and tip toed down the hallway, listening for any approaching footsteps or voices.</p><p>            After a while of walking, she found herself at the garden entrance. The whole grounds were lit up by the silver cast of crescent moons that split the inky night overhead, speckles of stars gracing the sky as well. Cool grass was calming beneath her feet, grounding, and before she could talk herself out of it- she was venturing into the trees.</p><p>            The silence was heavy upon her ears, even the smallest noise seemed magnified by the stillness that surrounded her. Even the leaves didn’t rustle overhead, as there wasn’t a breeze on the air or a creature to be seen. Something was luring her forward, causing each step that carried her deeper into the sparse forest.</p><p>            Then she saw it, just ahead, the golden glow of flames and that rushing sound of fire suddenly filling the space around her. With a gasp she stepped behind the shadow of a large oak tree, carefully peering around the side at the scene that lay ahead.</p><p>            Freyja was kneeled in the grass with three other women in the same posture on opposite sides of the bonfire, all their hands raised towards the flickering flames.</p><p>            “Fulla, Gna, Hlin. Disrobe.” Freyja commanded, addressing the three women who stood and shamelessly undressed before the queen, and making Eva’s cheeks turn bright red. Freyja then stood, guiding the woman to all stand in a circle with arms wrapped around each other’s waists.</p><p>            “Love is above. Love is below. Love is within.” Freyja removed a gleaming athame from the sleeve of her robe and made a quick slice across the palm of her hand before pressing bloody handprints between the shoulder blades of each woman.</p><p>            “Daughters of the moon. Mothers of the stars. Love can change the fate of all.” She knelt and pressed her wounded hand against the earth.</p><p>            “Evangeline will change the fate of that, my son, Loki. This is my will, so mote it be!” The power in her voice made the hair on Eva’s arms stand on end, a chill running up her entire body. Her breath came in short bursts as she watched the three woman each turn to press a chaste kiss upon each other’s lips, hands slipping from their waists to move forward, lower…</p><p>            Eva almost fell on her face she turned so fast and broke into a run, ignoring the pain of each branch or rock beneath her feet as she tore through the forest. Her bare feet slapped against the marble as she ran down the hallway, lungs burning from each heaving breath as she forced herself forward. What would that spell do? She thought in a panic, and she knew from it that time was running out to find an escape.</p><p>            She burst through the bedroom doors, slamming them behind her with a deafening echo and then collapsing to the floor.</p><p>            “What <em>are</em> you doing?” Loki’s slightly shocked voice made her head snap up and she saw him sitting at his desk, staring at her with one eyebrow cocked in question.</p><p>            “I… I just went for a walk, needed some fresh air….” She was still out of breath and practically wheezing on the floor.</p><p>            “Mhm, I’m sure.” He shook his head with a sigh before turning his attention back to the book he’d been reading. A tense silence settling between them.</p><p>            Eva picked herself up off the floor, glancing nervously at him for a moment before walking to the bed and taking a seat on the edge. His eyes flitted briefly to where she sat and she couldn’t suppress the small smile that creeped up from it, there was a strange feeling of pride in the way he watched her.</p><p>            “You look good in my color.” Loki murmured, turning the page he’d been reading.</p><p>            Eva looked down having forgotten she was even wearing the robe. The silk was so soft and light it almost felt like wearing nothing.</p><p>            “Thank you…” She looked up at him, curiosity finally winning. “What is your mother trying to save you from?”</p><p>            He snapped the book closed, the noise making her jump slightly.</p><p>            “I don’t know what you mean.” He rose from his chair after setting the book down on the desk and walked over to where she sat.</p><p>            “Oh… Well, forget it then.” She bit her lip nervously, hoping she hadn’t just betrayed the queen’s secret. Loki sighed overhead and she kept her eyes trained on her knees, unwilling to meet his stony gaze.</p><p>            “Let me ask you. What is she trying to save <em>you</em> from?” He retorted with a tone dripping poison.<br/>            “What-?”</p><p>            “Let’s find out.” Loki cut her off as she looked up at him in confusion and suddenly took her face in both hands, pressing one of his thumbs firmly between her eyebrows.</p><p>            In a moment the whole world was swept away, and when she opened her mouth to scream nothing came out. As she fell into a looming black void that had replaced where the room had just been, time seemed to stretch out and moments merged into one long life.</p><p>            Blurs of color began to form around her, muffled noises, a memory taking shape, and then she saw her.</p><p>            “Mom?!” She heard her own cracked voice, could feel the tremble of her own hands as she rushed to where her mother lay in a bath filled with rose pink water. A razor gleamed in the florescent light of the bathroom. Clean slices that went beyond anything repairable.</p><p>            “Mom, please!”</p><p>            The sound of her voice was sounding farther away as the memory dissipated to a pulsing point in her mind and then the next came rushing forward. She was younger now.</p><p>            Her thin arms wrapped around her legs, the peach fuzz on the tops of her knees tickling her chin. A broken plate lay on the tile floor a few feet in front of her, chairs of the kitchen table hiding her from sight.            </p><p>            “Evangeline?! Where are you?!” The slurred, hoarse voice of her father making her mouth go dry.</p><p>            “What’d you fucking think it’s fucking funny?!” He screamed and she heard the splinter of plaster, another whole in the wall, the scrape of bloody knuckles.</p><p>            The sound of her shrill scream finally caught up and split the air like a knife as she collapsed from the bed, falling onto hands and knees on the floor. She couldn’t even muster tears over the memories he had stolen from her, they had run dry long ago, but it was unreal reliving the pain so vividly.</p><p>            “Ah, I see.” His voice remained indifferent as he stood over her, but she couldn’t see the regret in his eyes.</p><p>            Her lungs felt stiff like they were closing up, the pain she felt making it hard to breath. Hesitantly, she reached forward, grabbing the leg of his pants with a desperate grip.</p><p>            “Pl-please, make it stop,” She looked up at him with pleading eyes and he smirked down at her, “Make me forget.”</p><p>            Without a word Loki leaned down and lifted her from the floor with ease, then laying her softly on the bed. Tears welled in her eyes as his lips brushed against her jaw, but she blinked them away, tangling her fingers in his hair instead. He hummed in approval, hands moving up her sun kissed thighs and pushing her dress up as they did. He lifted her up to pull it off completely and once it was out of his way, his attention was on her breasts, kissing and licking along her skin, biting gently at her nipples to tease.</p><p>            Eva moaned at his ministrations, letting her mind get lost in the physical. Her fingers knotted around his raven locks and she pulled him closer, arching her back to push herself harder against his mouth.</p><p>            “Eager, are we?” He was breathless and gazing up at her with a smug smirk, and she could feel her cheeks heat up at the sight of him. It made her drip with desire.</p><p>            His long fingers teased over her panties, rubbing between her folds through the thin fabric, and her thighs fell apart, beckoning him closer, desperate for more.</p><p>            “Patience, little girl.” Loki’s voice was rough, and the sound made her insides flutter. She could hear his arousal and it was nothing less than thrilling. The pet names he called her were just as intoxicating, playing to a secret fantasy of her own that she kept well hidden.</p><p>            His fingers rubbed slow, teasing circles against her clit while he knelt between her thighs, and his other hand snaked its way up her body to wrap slender fingers around her throat.</p><p>            “Ah! Da-!” She bit her lip before it could slip, although it was hard to focus on anything other than the feeling of his fingers taunting her and his other hand holding her helpless.</p><p>            “Mm what was that, darling?” He practically purred, finally pushing her panties to the side. He groaned at how wet she was, his fingers sliding easily along her slick folds before dipping inside just barely, just enough to make her writhe with pleasure.</p><p>            She merely shook her head in response, hands above her head gripping at the sheets for dear life. The hand around her throat tightened, the one between her legs playing just enough to keep her on the edge but not letting her fall.</p><p>            “Good girls who don’t keep secrets get rewards…”</p><p>            Eva had to close her eyes because the look he was giving coupled with those words was going to make her come right on the spot. The heat throughout her whole body making her head spin. She brought her knees up to her chest, baring herself to him, trying to lure him to give her what she wanted.</p><p>            “Mmm, I suppose I’ll just have to make you say it then.” She could hear the grin in his voice and felt the bed dip slightly as he leaned over her further.</p><p>            Suddenly, he slid two long fingers knuckle deep into her tight heat and Eva cried out in shock and pleasure, her pussy clenching around the intrusion. He began fucking his fingers in and out of her at a steady pace, free hand firmly gripping her throat. Her hands flew up to grip his forearm, hips thrusting in time with his fingers, she was so close she could feel her whole body seizing up in anticipation.</p><p>            Just as the coil was about to snap, he pulled his hand away, though giving her dripping pussy one sharp slap that made her yelp in surprise.</p><p>            “No, no, no pleaseee!” She whined, nails digging into his forearm. Loki was gazing down at her with the most taunting smirk she had ever seen, and in any other circumstance she would have liked to smack it off his face.</p><p>            “Please what? Use your words, love.” His fingers brushed against her slick folds for a moment, making her entire body shudder with need.</p><p>            “Please… P-please make me come.” She whimpered, biting her lip shyly.</p><p>            “You do beg so sweetly…” Loki’s fingers began rubbing circles against her clit again, though still not enough to give her the release she was so desperate for. “But, it’s still not enough.” His other hand released her throat for a fistful of her hair instead, practically yanking her up off the bed.</p><p>            “Say it.” He ordered, tightening his grip on her hair all the while teasing her pussy. She shook her head furiously, despite the pain of it. Loki’s eyes narrowed in irritation and without warning his fingers plunged into her again, somehow fucking her at a more vicious pace than before.</p><p>            “Brat.” He seethed, holding her up by her hair as he pounded his fingers in and out of her, licking his lips at the vulgar wet noises that came from between them. Eva was practically sobbing over the way his fingers rubbed over that sweet spot inside of her over and over again. Her thighs were trembling, every nerve in her body on fire with the intensity of what was ahead, and when his thumb began rubbing against her clit at the same time, that was the final straw.</p><p>            “D-daddy, I’m gonna come!” She cried, holding onto the backs of her thighs as the coil that had been winding within her finally snapped.</p><p>            “That’s my girl.” He smirked triumphantly, finger fucking her through her orgasm as her pussy clenched and pulsed around his fingers, dripping onto the sheets beneath them.</p><p>            Loki released his grip on her hair and let her collapse back on the bed, body still shaking from the intense high she’d just gotten. Eva tried to catch her breath as she lay on the pillows with her arm over her eyes, she wouldn’t dare to meet his eyes after what he’d forced out of her. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled onto his bare chest, his arm wrapping protectively around her shoulders.    </p><p>            “You did well tonight. Isn’t it better when you listen to me?” He idly played with her hair and hesitantly she let her hand rest upon his chest, taken aback by the sudden intimacy.</p><p>            “Y-yes...” She admitted, cuddling closer to him. There was no denying the comfort she felt being in his arms like this, surrounded by his warmth and familiar scent, and listening to the steady beating of his heart.</p><p>            “Rest now. You have a long day ahead of you, tomorrow.” He kissed the top of her head, pulling the sheets up over them.</p><p>            Eva’s brow furrowed at that, but she was too tired to think more of it, nuzzling her face against his shoulder. The way he softly petted her hair didn’t take long to put her into a deep, peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dark Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eva finally begins to learn magic from Freyja, with the help of Loki.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Hi guys! Sorry for the delay in updating this story, my online college classes started up and between that and work I've been dead in the water, ugh. But here is a chapter, woot woot! This is a chapter to further the plot, and also to give me some ideas as to where I'm gonna take this story haha 💛 I hope that you are all hanging in there and are safe, and healthy. Times are hard but at least we have fanfic and each other! 💖 💖 💖 As usual thank you for all the comments and kudos!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            When Eva awoke, she was still curled up onto Loki’s chest, and her whole body stiffened upon realizing the compromising position she was in. Although, she couldn’t really blame herself considering how warm he was and his body firm, and muscular. She fit perfectly tucked against his side.</p><p>            Suddenly, his hand rose, and fingers gently brushed the hair back from her face before softly caressing her cheek. She leaned into the touch, moaning softly in approval at the affectionate gesture.         </p><p>            “It was hard to resist waking you up with my face between your legs, but you looked so peaceful this way…” He murmured and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.</p><p>            The bedroom doors suddenly swung open and Eva scrambled under the covers with a squeal of surprise, not particular on the whole palace seeing her naked in Loki’s arms.</p><p>            “Master, your mother awaits you and your betrothed in the garden.” A servant informed, bowing deeply to Loki, who nodded and waved him away. Eva shifted beneath the covers at the sound of her being called his “betrothed”, it still felt like such a foreign concept.</p><p>            “Tell her we will be there shortly.” He said and the servant bowed once more before leaving the room, and closing the doors behind him,</p><p>            “You can come out now, love.” He laughed, and when she didn’t move, he ripped the covers back, revealing the nude girl who was now curled in a ball in the center of the bed.</p><p>            She looked up at him beneath her lashes, her eyes then falling upon the sizeable bulge that was straining against the fabric of his low hanging sweatpants. It was impossible not to lick her lips over it. At least that’s what she told herself.</p><p>            “If you’re a good girl today, maybe you’ll earn it.”</p><p>            Eva bit her lip and almost whimpered in disappointment when he rose from the bed, then disappearing into the bathroom to get dressed for the day. With a sigh she stretched out on the bed for a moment, enjoying the feeling of the silk sheets against her sensitive skin. Sun filtered in through the gossamer curtains covering all the windows, filling the room with a warm morning light.</p><p>            Loki emerged only moments later dressed in his formal black pants and black tunic, the sleeves of his robes rolled up to his elbows which was something she found herself suddenly lusting after when recalling last night when he had her by the throat.</p><p>            “Come here,” He ordered and she slowly obeyed, moving to stand before him with her arms shyly crossed over her chest. Loki smiled gently, prying her arms away and letting them fall to her sides.</p><p>            “You are beautiful, I hope you know.” He said and she had to look away, the intensity of his gaze making her stomach knot with newfound feeling. “Here, put this on.” He handed her an emerald green summer dress that fell just above her knees, golden trim decorating them hem and the neckline.</p><p>            They walked side by side down the hallway, his hand splayed protectively across her lower back, leading her forward. To her surprise, she enjoyed the feeling of it. The feeling of being taken care of.</p><p>            When they entered the garden, Freyja rose from the stone bench she had been sitting on and greeted them. Her smile was almost apologetic to Eva, who couldn’t help the twinge of betrayal she felt now when looking at the woman.</p><p>            “Thank you both for meeting me here. Loki, as you have probably assumed, Eva will be learning her craft from me. Though I wanted you here for your knowledge, as well. Since you two are together so much now,” She paused at this part, gaze dropping. “I thought it would be beneficial for you to help in her studies.”</p><p>            “Of course, mother.” Loki nodded, smiling at the goddess. Eva looked up at him, the change in his tone taking her off guard. He was so different around his mother, almost boyish.</p><p>            Freyja reached out and took Eva’s hand, leading her to the center of the garden.</p><p>            “You have much potential, child. It takes great power to speak to us here, all the way from Midgard. I will teach you how to harness it, and use it to your benefit, whatever that may be.” She stared intently at Eva and then brought both her hands up, a golden light glowing from her skin, making it look almost translucent. Eva gasped in awe, marveling at the beauty of her energy.</p><p>            “Go on, try it.” Freyja smiled gently and stepped back, giving her room.    </p><p>            With a deep breath Eva raised her hands, staring at them with a knit brow. She had never tried anything like this before and didn’t even really know where to begin. But she’d read enough in her books to know that visualization was one way to bring forth your energy, so that was what she tried.</p><p>            Eva pictured the same golden light emitting from her own hands, imagined the warmth of it spreading from her fingertips and down to her wrists. But still, nothing happened. She sighed, ready to give up when suddenly a firm body pressed against her back. Loki’s hands reached forward and took her hands, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into her palms.</p><p>            “Like this.” He murmured into her ear, the familiar minty but masculine scent of him filling her nose. She could feel the pull of it, almost like goosebumps rising on her skin, energy coursing from her being and towards their joined hands, and then a glow the color of the forest began to radiate from her hands. She was shocked by the vibrant green color, knowing surely that it was her own energy and not his.</p><p>            Freyja smiled seeing this and did not fail to notice the small smile that crept upon her son’s lips as well.</p><p>            “You have the same colored energy.” The goddess remarked and Eva turned to look up at Loki over her shoulder, feeling the tickle of his long hair against her cheek.</p><p>            “Yours is the same?” She asked, suddenly feeling small in his arms from the way he towered over her in height and stature.</p><p>            Loki nodded silently and then released her hands, stepping back from her. Eva watched in awe as the glow remained in her hands, feeling the slight crackle of energy from her fingertips.</p><p>            “Now, shape it.” Freyja ordered, impressed that the girl was already able to maintain her magic without Loki’s help.</p><p>            Eva’s brow furrowed in concentration as she moved her hands, making the motions for what she felt would be an orb, and she was right. Slowly, as her hands rotated around each other, a green ball of light began to take form between her palms, spinning slowly in pace with her movements.</p><p>            “Well done.” Freyja nodded and bit back her smile at the pride emanating from Loki, though he was trying to hide it.</p><p>            They continued practicing like this, Freyja giving instructions and Loki guiding her on certain gestures and movements to mold her magic and bend it to her will. After a while, she couldn’t fight the exhaustion that was settling in, her glow dimming as the day waned. Finally, Freyja rose her hand for her to stop and Eva let her hands fall, panting slightly from the exertion.</p><p>            “You’ve done well today, and tomorrow you shall rest. I hope you both enjoy your evening. I have some matters to attend to with your father, Loki. He will be expecting you tomorrow.” Freyja patted her son’s cheek lovingly before turning from them both and leaving the garden.</p><p>            “That was fun.” Eva smiled up at Loki now that she had caught her breath, leaning on him lightly for support. He loved the feeling of her pressed against him, needing him, she was already becoming his perfect pet. He kissed the top of her head before leading them out of the garden and back towards his room.</p><p>            The walk down the hall was peaceful and once again she found herself admiring the beautiful art that lined the walls, floor to ceiling paintings in a unbelievable array of color.</p><p>            “Are they of the Norse myths?” She asked him, noting one in particular that depicted a young man with raven black hair, holding a snake wrapped around his arm and a golden staff in the other.</p><p>            “Only myths on your world,” He smiled, keeping his hand on her lower back. “But yes, they are of the great wars and trials of our land.”</p><p>            He opened the doors of the bedroom and lead her inside, closing the doors behind them as she walked to the center of the room. Eva stretched her arms overhead, wincing at the stiffness that had settled there from a day of training. She could feel Loki’s eyes on her and glanced over her shoulder at where he leaned casually against the door, watching her like prey.</p><p>            “You did very well today.” He remarked, finally stalking towards where she now nervously stood. His touch sent shivers through her body. After the way he had helped her to harness her magic today, she felt something deeper for him that went beyond her fear and insecurity. She had seen and felt his energy today, and it had entwined with hers in a way she had never experienced before, something far more intimate than any physical affection. It had felt like seeing his very soul, and she recognized much of herself there.</p><p>            “Have I earned my reward?” She asked quietly, looking up at him with a shy expression, and Loki couldn’t help the grin that lit up his features. His hand left her chin to grip the back of her neck beneath her hair, delighting in the way her submissive nature couldn’t resist leaning into the touch.</p><p>            “Oh, yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. To and Through The Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a moment, it seemed like everything could be okay... Only for a moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARING: This chapter gets hella smutty, and slightly abusive. So, just warning y'all!!!!</p><p>Thank you guys for your patience with this story! I was a bit uncertain of where I wanted to go with it and now I finally have it all planned out, yay! 💓 Hope everyone is hanging in there and safe, and thank you all who comment on this and kudos, your support keeps me inspired! 💓 💓 💓 XOXO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            His gentle touch surprised her, the way he took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. It was affectionate, almost loving and Eva didn’t resist this time, instead letting herself melt into the kiss and lean against him for support. Her hands came up to tangle in his long black hair, threading her fingers through the soft locks.</p><p>            Loki lifted her from the ground with ease and instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss as he carried her over to the large bed. He laid her down gently, leaning up for a moment to witness the beauty of her undoing, eyes roaming over her slender form and back up to her parted lips.</p><p>            His thumb gently pulled at her bottom lip and Eva’s eyes fluttered open, then frozen by the intensity of his emerald eyes gazing back at her. She let his finger slip past her lips, swiping her tongue over the rough pad of his thumb as she shyly watched him. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he stared intently as she began to suck on his finger, putting on a show for him in the way she moaned softly and arched her back to press closer to him.</p><p>            Without warning Loki flipped her over and on top of him on the bed, so that she was straddling his hips. At first, she kept her face buried in his neck, too shy to take the offer of brief power that he was giving her. But the way his fingers traced down the length of her spine and danced across her skin slowly coaxed her from her insecurity, and she sat up, placing her hands on his chest to steady herself.</p><p>            He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear so that he could see her face, before letting both his hands fall to her hips. His grip was firm, telling her he was still in charge. Eva massaged her fingertips into the firm muscle of his pecs, enjoying the feeling of the tension unwinding from every sinew beneath her touch.</p><p>            A sudden memory struck her of the other day when he had pressed his thumb against her forehead, and what it had done to her. The memories he had invaded in her mind, her most personal thoughts. Her brow furrowed slightly, staring down at her own hands and wondering of their capability. Before she could stop herself, she was reaching up to grab his face just like he had done to her.</p><p>            Her thumb pressed between his eyebrows firmly and then the whole world was torn away in a rush of sound and color. A barren Tundra suddenly stretched out before her, like nothing she’d ever seen before. The ice and snow were bitter cold in shades of white and blue, and a heavy mist of snow obscured all vision. The crunch of snow beneath boots sounded behind her and she whipped around to find a much older man walking towards her, clad in glorious golden armor that reminded her of the sun. He had a patch over one eye and long white hair.</p><p>            The man knelt in the snow a few feet before her, then rising with a small bundle of blue cradled in his arms. She could hear the quiet crying of a baby but before she could really see, he had wrapped the tiny being up in his cloak.</p><p>            The world fell away once again and she was standing in the palace garden, in the same place where she had first met Loki. There was a young boy with long blonde hair holding a snake in his hands and marveling at the little creature. Thor, she recognized with a smile. Then, suddenly, the snake exploded in a burst of green light and Loki had Thor pinned to the ground with a dagger to his throat.</p><p>            “Got you!” He shouted with triumphant laughter, and she recognized that same mischievous glint in his eyes. The sight made her heart ache, seeing him so happy and laughing with his brother, and for a moment, she understood why Freya had brought her here.</p><p>            Before she could think on it too long, the whole world was being viciously torn away and in the blink of an eye she was being thrown across Loki’s bedroom, landing painfully hard on the marble floor a few feet from the bed.</p><p>            “You insolent brat!” It was the first time she heard him yell and quite frankly, the sound was terrifying. Though not quite as terrifying as the way he was now advancing on her as she weakly tried to push herself up from the floor. Eva scrambled backwards, trying to put as much distance between them as she could.</p><p>            “I-I’m sorry! I just wanted to see if I could do it!” She pleaded, feeling her back hit the bedroom doors.</p><p>            “And you thought to test it on me?” He snarled, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up till her feet barely touched the ground. “How dare you invade my memories. You don’t deserve them.” Loki spat, slamming her against the door.</p><p>            Eva winced when her head slammed hard against the wood, black spots swimming in her vision from the impact and the lack of oxygen.</p><p>            “And you deserved mine?!” She screamed hoarsely and was answered by being harshly thrown to the floor.</p><p>            “You. Are. Mine.” He seethed, standing over her. “And I can take whatever I want from you.”</p><p>            Raged bubbled inside her at his words, any feelings of sympathy or care she might have been feeling being replaced with burning hatred. She looked up at him with the most venomous expression she could muster, clenching her fists against the cold floor.</p><p>            “You’re pathetic. No wondering your mother has to enslave a woman to try and love you, you’re a monster.” She spat at his feet, resigning her fate to her hatred and praying that he may just give her the honor of death for her retribution. Loki stared back at her with an unreadable expression, cold indifference.</p><p>            The back of his hand came down hard across her cheek and she cried out in pain, feeling the small trickle of blood from the wound he’d split there. Just another reason to hate him. She refused to let herself cry, blinking away any tears that welled up.</p><p>            “I would have been good to you, but it seems you prefer to be treated harshly.” Loki grabbed her by the hair and began dragging her over to the bed. She grabbed his wrist desperately, trying to relieve the burning in her scalp, but refusing to make any sounds of pain as he dragged her.</p><p>            Loki threw her onto the bed and quite literally ripped the dress from her body, leaving red marks where the fabric had dug into soft skin. She kicked and thrashed as he effortlessly grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the bed on either side of her head.</p><p>            “It seems to me that you’re disobedient because you want to be hurt by me. Is it because your father used to hurt you? Do you crave the pain?” His voice was dangerously low and his eyes cold. The words cut a new wound in her and made fresh tears prick at the corners of her eyes. His cruelty cutting deeper than any thing else he could have done to physically harm her.</p><p>            “If that’s what it takes to make you obedient. Then I will have no problem breaking you.”</p><p>            Eva willed her magic to help her, desperate for the strength to push him away, and then suddenly there was two of him. He tut-tutted at her mockingly, the clone of him gripping her wrists where his hands had just been.</p><p>            “You have a long ways to go before you can even dream of using magic against me, little one.” He smirked, his now free hands moving down to caress her breasts. Eva struggled against the grip of his lookalike, about to start kicking again when Loki grabbed both her knees and forced her legs to her chest. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, feeling the cool air against her bare sex.</p><p>            “I wonder how much of me you can take, before you break.” He taunted, leaning against her and grinding the hard outline of his cock against her through his pants, “I suppose we’ll find out.”</p><p>            With that he flipped her onto her stomach, pulling her up by the hips till she was on all fours on the bed. The clone in front of her and the real Loki behind her both began sliding down their pants, and her eyes widened in utter shock when his impressive length finally sprung free from its confines. Her first thought being how in the name of the gods he planned to fit that inside her.</p><p>            “Oh, don’t worry, I’ll make it fit.” His laughter behind her sent chills down her spine, whether of pleasure or fear she didn’t even know at this point. It was hypnotizing watching the way he lazily stroked himself, her eyes catching his and stomach twisting at the lust she could see clouding them.</p><p>            The Loki in front of her circled the head of his cock against her wet lips and without realizing her tongue slid out slightly to taste the sensitive skin. He smirked down at her and took the opportunity to force the head past her lips and slide his length down her throat, the thickness of it making her gag at first. It took her a moment to figure out how to breath through her nose, drool dripping down her chin as he slowly thrusted in and out of her now eager mouth.</p><p>            “Ah, so you do enjoy this.” She could hear the smug satisfaction in his voice, but before she could get angry, his thick cock slid into her cunt and in one painful thrust he bottomed out. She cried out around his cock in her mouth, gripping the sheets of the bed as her whole body was rocked back and forth from the rhythm of their movements from both ends. Thankfully, he started out slow, giving her time to adjust. But each time he’d pull slowly out to the tip, he’d thrust back in until he bottomed out entirely.</p><p>            Eva had never felt this full in her life, and seeing the man above her, strands of black hair clinging to his perfect lips and the clench of that chiseled jaw⸺ slowly, the twinges of pain became dull sparks of pleasure. She imagined what Loki must look like behind her, muscles rippling with each powerful thrust that had her whole body shaking. She moaned around his cock, arching her back slightly to let him in deeper. He gave her a harsh smack on the ass, brimming with arrogance over how easily she submitted to him. Already she was becoming a slave to her body, her body that was his.</p><p>            He could feel her silky walls fluttering around him, gripping his length as she neared the edge of bliss. He picked up the pace, the slap of skin on skin and her lewd moaning filling the space around them. Tears welled in her eyes as her pleasure intensified, so close to bursting, it was almost too much to bear. With a choked cry she came, breathing heavily through her nose as he continued to fuck her throat and take her from behind. Spams of pleasure wracked her body, making it hard to even hold herself up.</p><p>            “Open your mouth,” The Loki in front of her ordered and she eagerly obeyed, watching as he lazily stroked his cock until she could see the final stutter of his hips and felt the hot stripes of his cum hit her tongue. “Swallow it.”</p><p>            She winced as she swallowed but licked her lips after, wanting to please him. The Loki behind her pulled out and repeated the gesture, though this time spending his seed over the backs of her thighs and ass with a satisfied groan. Eva’s legs finally gave out and she collapsed onto the bed, trying to catch her breath, her skin sticky with sweat and cum.</p><p>            “Oh darling, we’re just getting started.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>